La fin du cauchemar
by Laetitia I
Summary: Une fin différente pour l'épisode "The murdoch trap"


William tenait toujours Julia dans ses bras. Son corps ne cessait de trembler.

William la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dehors et Julia resserra son étreinte autour de son cou.

Elle était toujours en état de choc et William n'avait pas envie de la lâcher une seule seconde.

«George, demandez au docteur Grace de me ramener quelques affaires de rechange pour Julia et ramenez les moi à mon domicile s'il vous plait »

« Très bien monsieur, j'y vais tout de suite ».

Une fois arrivé à son domicile, William déposa Julia sur son lit. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé une seule parole et William commençait à s'inquiéter. Il savait ce qui lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« Ne bouge pas je vais te faire couler un bain »

Julia se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête, mais au moins, pensa William, elle avait réagi.

William se hâta de faire couler l'eau et de la mettre à la bonne température. Il ne voulait pas laisser Julia seule trop longtemps.

Quand William revint dans la chambre, Julia n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle fixait le mur en face d'elle l'air complètement perdue. William s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ton bain est prêt »

Pour la première fois Julia le regarda vraiment dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un timide sourire puis vint se blottir dans ses bras pour murmurer un timide merci.

Puis elle se détacha de William et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa robe mais ses doigts tremblaient beaucoup trop. William poussa alors tendrement les doigts de Julia et commença à défaire les boutons lui même. Il n'osait pas regarder Julia de peur de voir sa réaction. Elle le laissait faire ce qui devait être bon signe. Pour sa part, William était troublé. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que la première fois qu'il déshabillerait Julia se passerait de cette façon. Il avait envisagé une situation beaucoup plus romantique. Lorsqu'il eut fini de défaire les boutons, il l'aida à se lever et à enlever sa robe. Julia se tenait devant lui seulement en sous vêtements. William détacha rapidement son regard de son corps et l'amena dans la salle de bain.

« Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit »

« William je ne sais pas comment te remercier » William posa son index sur les lèvres de Julia et lui sourit tendrement.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu te détendes. Prend ton temps. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. Il faut absolument que tu reprennes des forces » William déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et, après un dernier regard, sortit de la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. C'était George.

« Voilà Monsieur, je vous ramène les affaires du docteur Ogden »

« Merci beaucoup George. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour Julia. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça compte pour moi »

« Ne me remerciez pas Monsieur. Jamais nous n'aurions laissé le docteur Ogden être pendue pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. En parlant du docteur Ogden, comment va t'elle ? »

« Elle est encore sous le choc. Mais je m'occupe d'elle. Tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est du repos »

« Oui vous avez raison Monsieur. Le docteur Ogden est sûrement la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Bonne soirée Monsieur »

« Merci, à vous aussi George »

Après avoir refermé la porte, William repensa aux mots de George. Il est vrai que Julia était une femme battante, qui ne se laissait rarement abattre. Mais Julia avait failli mourir. William savait que Julia allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre et quand ce moment arriverait, William serait là pour elle.

William déposa les affaires de Julia sur le lit et redescendit en bas préparer à manger. Quand il eut terminé, il s'inquiéta de n'entendre aucun bruit. Il décida de monter en haut quand au même moment, Julia sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. William s'arrêta net et ne put s'empêcher de fixer Julia.

Julia n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de William. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait une chemise à lui prêter pour la nuit, qu'elle remarqua que William la fixait avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« William est ce que tout va bien ? » William ferma alors la bouche. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de mettre Julia mal à l'aise. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle était tellement magnifique et William la désirait tellement que tout son corps se mit à trembler. Ce qui rendait Julia encore plus belle à ses yeux, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Après un effort surhumain, William reprit ses esprits.

« J'ai demandé au docteur Grace de m'apporter quelques unes de tes affaires. George vient de me les apporter, elles sont dans le sac »

« Encore une fois merci William. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi » A ces mots, Julia éclata en sanglot et William la prit dans ses bras. Le fait qu'elle était presque nue dans ses bras troubla William au plus haut point mais Julia avait besoin de réconfort pas de ses avances. Il posa de tendres baisers dans ses cheveux tout en murmurant des mots de réconfort tandis que ses mains caressaient son dos de haut en bas. Après un petit moment, Julia s'arrêta de pleurer et savoura le fait d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Les caresses dans son dos lui provoquèrent de petites décharges électriques dans tout le corps et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Darcy et de son accusation à tort, Julia se sentit réellement revivre. Puis elle prit conscience de l'état dont elle se trouvait et se détacha doucement de William. Elle posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis prit ses affaires et repartit dans la salle de bain.

William était en bas affairé à mettre la table lorsqu'il vit Julia dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle portait une chemise de nuit. C'était la première fois que William la voyait de cette façon et il ne put s'empêcher de penser une fois encore à quel point elle était magnifique.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence complet. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre eux. Ils se contentaient simplement de se regarder et d'apprécier le fait d'être ensembles.

William savait qu'elle devait être exténuée. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina une fois de plus vers sa chambre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Une partie de lui voulait rester dormir avec Julia mais une autre partie de lui savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Julia prit la décision pour lui.

« William, je sais que tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, mais je voudrais que tu dormes avec moi ce soir. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de rester seule »

Pour toute réponse, William la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit en dessous des couvertures. Puis il caressa délicatement son visage. Il lut dans ses yeux que Julia avait la même envie que lui.

Il l'embrassa alors comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il voulait que plus jamais elle ne puisse douter de son amour pour elle. Puis l'air vint à leur manquer et William prit Julia dans ses bras et celle ci vint se blottir contre lui. « Dors mon amour, je veille sur toi »

Elle s'endormit peu de temps après.

William savait que des temps difficiles étaient à prévoir mais il était certain d'une chose. Tant qu'il aurait Julia dans sa vie aucun obstacle ne serait insurmontable. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

J'ai été déçue par la fin du dernier épisode et j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire pour me remonter le moral ! J'espère que ça vous a plu:)


End file.
